


A Quiet Night In

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Luna thinks she has the perfect idea for Christmas this year.





	A Quiet Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squarepeg72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/gifts).



> A/N: Thank you to gaeilgerua for looking this over. SquarePeg, my dearest friend, I hope you enjoy this bit of fluff and slight angst. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended

“So, Neville, I was thinking,” Luna began, sipping at her tea and looking at Neville, who was sitting across from her. She had been going back and forth silently for the last ten minutes and had finally decided to talk to him.

“Hmmm?” he asked, pulling his gaze for the Herbology book he was reading. “What’s up, Luna?”

“I know Christmas can be difficult for you, due to Nan getting older and visiting your parents, but I was wondering if we should do something quiet this Christmas Eve, just the two of us.” Luna looked at him nervously. While they were still in the early stages of their relationship, Luna was eager to do something for Neville.

“What were you thinking?” he looked at her curiously, marking his place in his book with his bookmark and closing it firmly.

“Just a quiet night in,” Luna told him. “My dad is away at a conference this weekend, so we’d have the place to ourselves.” She paused, smiling at him. “I could cook us some food.”

Neville reached over and took her head. “That sounds perfect, Luna, thank you, but actually if you want to give the invite to a few friends, we can. That might be a bit more fun… like Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ginny, too, if you’d like.”

Luna nodded. “Perfect. A small gathering for Christmas Eve… it’ll be perfect.”

“You are the sweetest,” Neville told her sincerely.

Luna grinned. “Just for you, Nev.” She leant across the table and kissed him briefly. “I'll send out some owls today.”

* * *

“So, who's said they're coming tonight?” Neville asked, checking the pie in the oven.

“Oliver and Hermione, Ron and Pansy, and Ginny with Harry,” Luna said. “I invited Blaise, too, but he didn’t owl me back… He might be in Italy with his mother.”

“This will be nice, though,” Neville said. “Dinner is nearly ready, so we’ll be able to eat once everyone arrives.”

Luna moved around the small kitchen of her home and stopped in front of Neville. She wrapped her arms around him nervously but smiled. “It will be perfect.”

Leaning down, Neville kissed her gently. “Yeah, it will be.”

“Now, why don’t you set some sprigs of mistletoe around the house,” Luna suggested.

“Really?” Neville asked, arching a brow at her. 

“Yes, really,” Luna said, grinning. “The nargles will love it.”

Neville nodded, knowing not to question her regarding mythical, magical creatures. “Sure thing, Luna.”

The doorbell rang. “Oooo, I’ll get it!” Luna said excitedly. Using her wand to take the pie out of the oven, she headed toward the front door. Opening it, she was excited to see Hermione and her new husband, Oliver, standing there. “Hermione! Oliver!” She hugged them both tightly.

“Hello, both of you,” Neville said, greeting them from the drawing room. “Just going to set some music to play in the background, and then we can get this party started.”

“Harry and Ginny should be over soon,” Hermione said, stepping inside and taking her cloak off. “James was being a little fussy, so Ginny was nervous about leaving him.”

Luna nodded in understanding. “Well, come in and make yourselves at home.”

Neville met the pair in the kitchen. He hugged Hermione tightly. “How are you? Is married life treating you both well?”

Blushing, Hermione nodded. “Quite well, in fact.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Neville told her. He turned to Oliver. “Always good to see you, mate.”

The doorbell rang.

“I’m sure that will be Harry,” Hermione said as Luna made her way to the front door once more. 

Opening the door, sure enough, was Harry and Ginny standing on the doorstep. “Hi, Luna!” Ginny greeted, hugging her friend tightly. “Oooo, it smells delicious in here.”

“That would be the food,” Neville said as the trio entered the kitchen. “As soon as Ron and Pansy get here, we can eat.”

“We should just start without them,” Harry said, shaking his head. “Ron’s running late, he didn’t say why, though.”

“Oh, okay, no problem,” Neville said, shrugging. “Luna and I will just get everything set, and then we can eat.”

“Let us help,” Hermione said, grinning. “I can set the table.”

“And I’ll get us the drinks,” Ginny said, grinning. “Wine for us ladies, yes?” she asked, moving towards Luna’s wine cabinet.

“Not for me,” Hermione said quietly. 

Ginny froze, turning to face Hermione. “Are… Are you?”

Hermione nodded. “I… We were going to wait to tell everyone, but we’re pregnant,” she announced.

Luna’s eyes widened. “I thought your aura looked a bit different, congratulations!”

There was a flurry of excitement in the small kitchen as everyone began to congratulate both Hermione and Oliver.

Neville shook his head. “Can’t believe it.” He grinned. “Definitely honoured to be one of the first to know.”

“Well, we’ve told our parents, but yes, we’re very excited,” Hermione beamed, looking at Oliver lovingly. 

The sound of a buzzer rang out. 

“Oh!” Luna exclaimed. “Those would be the rolls. Dinner is ready!” Using her wand, she instructed everyone to take a seat and to help themselves. She floated the food down to the table carefully, letting out a sigh when it was all out. Taking a seat, she began to fill her plate.

“So, Harry, how has work been?” Neville asked. “Still enjoying the Auror life?”

“For now,” Harry said. “But I think my time as an Auror will be coming to a close, soon. As James gets older, I don’t want to miss any time with him due to being on missions.”

There was a loud knock on the door. Neville stood. “That’s probably Ron and Pansy, I’ll get it.”

“Neville,” Luna protested.

“Sit down and eat,” Neville said softly. “I know you’re starving.”

He went and opened the door to let both Ron and Pansy in. There was a chill in the air as he opened the door, but he grinned when he saw them both.

“Hi, Neville!” Pansy exclaimed, leaning in and kissing Neville on the cheek before hustling into the house. “We brought wine and Christmas crackers!” Pansy announced, placing the items on a bare spot on the counter.

“And we’re engaged!” Ron blurted out, grinning wildly.

Once again, there was a flurry of excitement as everyone began to congratulate Ron and Pansy. Cheers and hugs were exchanged, as well as the sharing of Hermione and Oliver’s announcement again.

“I’m absolutely starving, though, can we eat?” Ron said, looking at the food hungrily.

Hermione laughed. “You’re always thinking about food, Ron.”

“That I am,” he said, loudly patting his stomach. “Looks good, though, Luna.”

“Thank you, Ron,” Luna said, smiling. “Help yourself. You too, Pansy. There’s plenty.” 

As their additional guests joined them, Luna reached under the table and gave Neville’s hand a squeeze. He grinned at her slightly, his thumb rubbing her hand. 

It was undoubtedly going to be a long evening.

* * *

“Harry and Ginny just left,” Luna announced, sitting down on the sofa next to Neville. She let out a deep breath. “That was much more chaotic than I had anticipated.” The kitchen was a mess. There was exploded confetti from the Christmas crackers everywhere. Ron had knocked over a whole bottle of wine… It was a disaster that she did not look forward to cleaning up.

Neville laughed. “You got that right… I never want to host a holiday party again.”

Luna laughed as well. “Me neither, honestly, Nev. Next year, just me and you… something quiet.”

Turning to face her, Neville blushed softly. “You know, Luna, I never properly thanked you.”

“You don’t have to,” Luna told him gently. 

Neville grinned. “You were right, though. The holidays are hard for me… Seeing my parents this time of year honestly hurts me, and with Gran getting older, I’m afraid to lose her too.”

“You won’t be alone, Neville,” Luna assured him quietly. Reaching over, she wiped the few tears that had gathered in the corner of his eyes.

“I know I won’t be alone… I’ll have you.” Neville leant over and kissed her tenderly. “I love you, Luna.”

She blushed. “I love you, Neville. I know we haven’t been together long, but I do love you.” She kissed him. “Might have been the Nargles.”

“What?” Neville asked, laughing. “Merlin, you are the cutest.” He scooted closer to Luna, wrapping his arm around her. “Next year, though, I’m thinking a quiet trip… maybe somewhere tropical.”

“Me, you, and Gran?” Luna suggested, grinning happily. “Maybe the Bahamas? Or Tahiti?”

“Sounds perfect to me.” Neville grinned, leaning forward and kissing Luna, the pair completely oblivious to the mistletoe sprouting over them.


End file.
